MARs
MARs is the main Prism Show unit of "Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream". It consists of Mion Takamine (M), Aira Harune (A), and Rizumu Amamiya ® (and an s for plural). MARs is an official and the most popular unit of Pretty Top. They were on hiatus near the end of Aurora Dream in order to focus on training for the Prism Queen Cup championship but restarted after Aira became Prism Queen by a suggestion of Aira herself. Friendship Bracelets At the suggestion of Aira, all 3 girls share matching bracelets, each matching to their theme color. This is a metaphor for their friendship. Mion takes hers off when she fought with Rizumu over Yuri dancing for them, but is later given back to her by Aira. When Rizumu has to throw away her heart in order to jump the Aurora Rising, she takes off her bracelet in order to cut herself off from the others. However, she puts it back on when she comes to her senses. Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future MARs is now a super-popular Prism Show unit. They are the ones who have completely booked up Pretty Top's schedule for Prism Shows. They are deeply respected by almost every student at Pretty Top. MARs also gives advice to the junior Prism teams, mainly Prizmmy and PURETTY, such as Rizumu's advice to Hye In about PURETTY's lack of teamwork despite of their strict schedule of training. They also took part in the Symphonia Selection when Mia and her teammates defeated them and they managed to save Aira from her Symphonia Dress after it brainwashed her. At the end of Dear My Future, they went into hiatus permanently. Rainbow Live In Rainbow Live, when Rinne and June are performing, MARs is seen in a glass painting on the stage doing the Grateful Symphonia with PURETTY and Prizmmy. Mia is seen doing the Sparkling Future Star, and in the background is the rest of Prizmmy. PURETTY is seen doing the Grateful Symphonia, then a picture of MARs. In the middle of the stage is a statue of Sonata Amamiya doing the Aurora Rising. Symphonia 2.png|Mia performing Sparkling Future Star and all female Prism Stars performing the Grateful Symphonia. Symphonia.png|MARs performing Road To Symphonia and PURETTY performing Sky High Symphonia. Hall.png|Glass painting resembles events at The Symphonia Selection and Sonata's statue. Tournaments MARs Outfits Individuals Aira Harune: Fresh Pink Bare Top, Fresh Pink Pannier, Fresh Pink Boots Rizumu Amamiya: Star Shine Vest, Star Shine Frill Skirt, Pumpkin Witch Pumps Mion Takamine: Red Rock Bare Top, Red Rock Skirt, Red Rock Boots MARs Aira Harune: Shiny Ribbon Vest, Shiny Ribbon Skirt, Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots Rizumu Amamiya: Shiny Star Vest, Shiny Star Short Pants, Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots Mion Takamine: Shiny Ribbon Vest, Shiny Ribbon Skirt, Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots Prism Queen Cup Aira Harune: Pure Premium Tiara, Wedding Teardrop, Pure Premium Wedding Dress, Pure Premium High Heels Rizumu Amamiya: Pure Crystal Tiara, Flower Maiden Necklace, Pure White Wedding Dress, Pure Crystal High Heels, Lace-Up Pure White Sandals Mion Takamine: Pure Fresh Tiara, Star Necklace, Pure Fresh Wedding Dress, Pure Fresh High Heels Dear My Future Aira Harune: MARs Shining Ribbon Tops, MARs Shiny Pink Pannier, MARs Shiny Long Boots Rizumu Amamiya: MARs Shining Star Tops, MARs Shiny Blue Short Pants, MARs Shiny Long Boots Mion Takamine: MARs Shining Heart Tops, MARs Shiny Purple Skirt, MARs Shiny Long Boots Prism Jumps Image Songs Hop! Step!! Jump!! Mera Mera Heart ga Atsuku Naru You May Dream Go With Pretty Rhythm! (プリティーリズムでGo!; Pretty Rhythm de Go!) Que Sera Trivia *All of them have a love interest in Callings. *All members of MARs were born under the Skater Goddess Constellation. Aira and Rizumu were born on the same day, while Mion was born six months before them when the constellation was shining in the southern hemisphere. *This is the first unit Aira is in. In the spinoff PriPara, ''she is in a unit with Mia Ageha and Naru Ayase. **In the second spinoff ''Kiratto Prichan, she is part of a duo channel unit. Gallery Main article: MARs Image Gallery Category:Prism Show Teams Category:Pretty Top Category:Aurora Dream Category:Dear My Future